This invention relates to scrapers and in particular to scraper assemblies of the type that are readily attachable to the bucket of a front end loader for moving offal and the like. Offal, which is animal waste and other debris, accumulates in barns and must be periodically removed. Various removal systems have been installed in barns but their high capital cost and lack of versatility are a disadvantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an offal scraper that is portable, inexpensive and is manipulated as an attachment to the bucket of a front end loader or similar equipment. It is a further object to provide an offal scraper assembly that can be attached to, and detached from, a front end loader bucket without requiring the operator to dismount the vehicle.